


Sometimes Tits Happen

by Bloodinwriting, DeathEchoes



Series: Knot Plot at All [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Alex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lots and lots of porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, attempted noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEchoes/pseuds/DeathEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a house full of mutants accidents happen, such as little Wanda turning Alex into a girl. Sex then ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Tits Happen

The blue mutant finds his lover standing shirtless in front of their full length mirror. A pretty pout on his now plumper lips as his hands play with the set of boobs that now reside on his chest. Alex turns around his long blonde hair flowing around his face; he pouts at his lover. The blonde whines, "they won't go away," he then looks down at his crotch, "and it won't come back." He peeks back up at the blue mutant, his eyes going round like a puppy.

"It will wear off eventually love, it's just a spell and if not, I could get used to it, I'm sure you could too," Hank says with a smile pulling the naked blonde against him.

Alex pulls back, eyes turning into slits and fists clenching at his sides. He draws back on of his fists, clocking the scientist in the face. He stands there looking down at his lover and bursts into tears, "I don't want kids."

Hank rubs his cheek a little before getting back on his feet and pulling Alex back into his arms once more. "You won't be able to love. I already checked you over it’s merely an outward physical change, all of your insides are still male." He mutters nuzzling the other "mans" neck. Hank can't deny that he thoroughly enjoys the mounds of flesh pressed against his chest, and he can feel himself growing harder beneath his trousers.

Alex sniffles a little, "You're sure?" he questions as snuggles against the other man. His thin arms envelop around the blue beast. He feels the other man's arousal pressing up against him, a blush staining his softened cheeks.

"Absolutely I tested your blood twice, and did the ultrasound this morning I'm absolutely positive love. Your genes still say you’re XY." Hank nearly growls watching the flush rise up over his lover's new breasts to stain his lovely cheeks. "Alex..." the beast groans nipping at the blonde’s neck, pulling the longer locks to expose more of the pink flesh.

Alex gasps arching up against the other man's hands. His breasts moving against the solid chest as his arms wrap even tighter around the other man's back. "Oh god," he gasps as the other nips down his thin neck.

Hank moans again moving down the blondes neck to suck on Alex's breasts teasing them with his claws, marking each of them with hickeys. The scientist trails his other hand down to play with Alex's new pleasure bud. "How does it feel?" Hank asks rubbing the clit with the full pad of his oversized finger

Alex breathing becomes harsher as his body starts to hump down on the other's finger. "More Hank, god give me more." His back arches to press his breasts harder against the man's mouth.

Hank moves them backwards towards the bed, pushing Alex down, marveling at the way his breasts bounce with the movement. "Good fucking god!" He moans grabbing Alex's legs and pulling him forward slinging the thin legs over his shoulders. Hank inhales the slightly different scent leaking from Alex's sex. The scientist's eyes go dark and he descends licking the new clit before dipping his tongue into the deep channel.

"Fuck!" Alex squeals, his body shuddering with the shock of the man's lips surrounding his new opening. His body opens up eagerly to the other's touch, and the prodding of his eager tongue. The new muscles fluttering around the long appendage as the blonde's body presses up into it.

Hank pulls his tongue away with a slurping sound. "God Alex you taste so good." Hank murmurs before sucking a hickey into Alex's soft thighs letting his fingers work the blonde into a frenzy.

"Hank, dear god..." Alex moans as his body works back and forth on the scientists large fingers. "Never thought..." he moans arching to take another of the digits into his spread opening, "feels so good."

"God Alex, love you, whether you're like this or not, fucking love you. Love that I can do this to you," he moans kissing up the younger’s softer stomach tracing the curves before attacking his breasts again. "I am a big fan of these." He chuckles sucking almost the whole thing into his mouth, his fingers working Alex's clit faster.

Alex whines hard as his body thrashes under the pleasure, coming for the first time with his new anatomy. He gasps hard as the other man continues to flick at the nub mixing, his finger slipping into the slick passage. Alex smiles through the high of his orgasm, he blinks down at the man at his breasts. "That was awesome," he grins crookedly, "Again?"

"Fuck yes," Hank groans flipping them so Alex is now above him. "I want you to ride me like crazy, and then I want to pound you into the mattress, and maybe if you'll allow me, I'd love to put my cock between your breasts," Hank whispers flicking the pert nipples.

"Oh god yes," The smaller mutant moans as he lifts himself up and hovers over the hard dick. The blonde grins down at his lover, leaning forward to give the other a bruising kiss. He sinks slowly down onto the hard rod, his body arching back as he gasps. The blonde's body opens up as he takes in all of Hank's pulsing cock. "Jesus... that’s amazing," he gasps as he sits waiting to get use to the feeling.

Hank groans as Alex sinks onto him. "God yes!" he moans giving a slight buck of his hips into the transformed sex.

Alex starts to move up and down, his back arches so his breasts are thrown out. The new mounds on his chest bounce with each movement, hard nipples pointing out with arousal.

"Alex...." Hank groans throwing his head back before leaning forward to nip and suck at the breasts. He traces a nipple with just the tip of his claw before pinching it hard between his fingers. He moves his hand off the blonde’s hip to rub his finger against the clit while his member continues to swell inside the other mutant.

He whines long and hard as his body falls into another orgasm, his channel clenching hard on the hard knot. Alex lets himself lean even further into the touch even as he shakes through his second orgasm of the night.

Hank holds Alex steady above him growling at the pressure on his cock. Hank gives the blonde only a moment before he flips the younger man over and keeps good on his promise fucking Alex hard into the mattress while burying his face in the mutant's breasts.

Soft breathes are punched out of the blondes lungs as one of his hands comes up to press against the head board. His new breasts bouncing with each thrust only stopped when the other man presses against them teasing them as much as he can.

Hank continues, his knot swelling as much as it possibly can and he's still able to move his hips. "Fuck baby, I'm so close, I just need...I need..." Hank groans moving his hips impossibly faster trying to gain more friction.

Alex growls, his hips closing around the other man, his channel clasping as tight as possible around the man trying to hold him in. "Come on baby come on. Cum for me, knot yourself so deeply inside of me that you'll never come out," Alex growls as he presses down into the other man's thrusts.

"Alex," Hank husks into the two pert mounds of flesh as he comes his knot growing larger, lodging itself inside Alex's tight passage. The furry mutant can feel his own come leaking around the knot. "Alex..." he murmurs again, "Am I, does it, is it hurting you?" he asks softly.

Alex shakes his head, his breathing harsh, "No. Oh god it’s pressing right there," his hips rotating in a jerky motion as he tries to get off once again.

Hank growls mustering what energy he can to shallowly thrust against Alex's sweet spot. The blue mutant moans trying to thrust faster. "Sorry...love I don't think I can go much faster," Hank murmurs running a paw through the long blonde hair.

"Perfect," Alex whines his body moving closer to the edge, his body tipping over the edge after one last hard thrust. "Fuck," he hisses out, eyes glazed over as he looks up with a soft smile at his lover. His hand comes up to bury in the soft fur of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Hank gives a soft smile of his own, leaning into the kiss, and purring. "How does that feel against these?" he asks pulling away from the kiss, and purring against Alex's breasts again.

Alex moans, his body arching into the contact. "I feel like I'm going to explode. Everything is so sensitive in this body." He nips playfully at the other man's lips.

Hank chuckles, "I think I've made you explode three times already dear." the scientist states capturing the blonde in a kiss. "I do like this body on you, like what it does to you," he says purring again.

Alex chuckles, "You like it because it makes me even more of a slut for your knot than normal." He states calmly, eyes drifting shut, "Sleep?" he opens his eyes quickly a moment later, "I'm going to have to leave the rooms soon aren’t I?" he questions with a pout.

The beast growls a little. "Yes I do like it for that and for these," he murmurs pinching the nipples and sucking the sensitive breasts again. "Yes sleep sounds wonderful," Hank's eyes open again at Alex's question. "Eventually yes. It's just a spell baby, they'll understand and if anyone messes with you is messing with the beast."

Alex chuckles at the man using his nickname, "Yeah my beast." He wraps his arms around the man pulling him hard against. His fingers weaving into the fur as his face buries into it.

Hank chuckles and reaches a hand down to the curve of Alex's perky ass and lifting the blonde's leg over his hip his cock sliding just a bit deeper into the blonde. "We really should get some rest. Have I mentioned how much I love sleeping with my fat cock swollen inside you?" the blue mutant mutters sleepily.

Alex moans his body shuddering at the movement, "Oh god don't do that. You'll make me come again." His lips kiss the other's neck, nipping at it playfully.

"Isthataproblem" Hank slurs giving another shallow and tired thrust.

"I'm so tired,” he mumbles back as his hips thrust down at the other's movements. Softly rotating his hips, he moans softly as the knot works even deeper as it knocks against the pleasure nub deep inside him.

"Me too," the older mutant murmurs as he gently rocks into his lover.

The blue eyes flutter as his body rocks through one last orgasm this one riding gently through his body. "Night love," he whispers as he nuzzles into the warm fur.

"Night Alex," Hank mutters setting an alarm for an hour from now before cuddling into his lover.

The scientist wakes up at the alarm and shuts it off quickly so as to not wake up his lover before making his way to the bathroom. He comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Hey," Hank whispers softly coming to lean over his currently female lover and kiss him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Alex yawns through a smile as he stretches out, his now lithe body shivering with the stretch. His new breasts jump with each breath.

Hank growls," Damn I love this body," he whispers teasing Alex's breasts once more.

The smaller mutant whines, his body withering into the touch, "it feels so different." He blinks up at the scientist through long eyelashes, "so much more intense."

The Beast’s eyes darken with mischief. "Yeah? What would you say to a little experiment?" he asks opening their drawer of toys.

Alex stretches with need as he takes in Hank's intent. "Oh god yes,” is his whispered reply as he twists against the bed.

The blue mutant grins, pulling out the silk rope and straddles the other mutant. Hank lifts the younger’s hands above his head. "Have to put these beauties on display," he murmurs teasing the nipples with teeth and tongue.

Alex whimpers, as he lets himself be manhandled into position. His body splayed out across the bed, legs wide leaving him open and vulnerable and breasts heaving on display.

The larger man grows harder at the sight. "God Alex." he reaches into the drawer to reach for the other silk ropes to bind Alex's legs apart. The blue mutant then pulls out the biggest most powerful vibrator they own. "Ready love? I think we'll start out on low," he whispers

Alex whines as the toy is pressed in spreading him open. He groans as his slick passage accommodates the large insertion clasping at the vibrator as its pushed in further.

Hank pushes the device all the way in, and then turns up the vibrator to medium. "Like that darling?" he asks brushing Alex's clit with his finger. He then reaches over and pulls out the gag with the attached nipple clamps. "And just so I know you'll be good for me while I'm gone..." He pushes the silicon gag into Alex's mouth buckling it, and then puts the clamps in place, after sucking the blonde’s nipples to stiff peaks. "I'm going to go to dinner, I'll bring you something back, until then be good." He whispers kissing Alex's forehead and turning up the vibrator to full for a moment before turning it back on low.

Alex's body shudders through a small orgasm as the other man fiddles with the toy. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets himself fall into pleasure. He opens his eyes to find Hank gone, and whines high in the back of his throat before giving up and letting himself be taken completely over by pleasure.

Hank gives Alex's excuse at dinner that he's not feeling well. Sean however isn't buying the lie especially since Hank's fur has been up on the back of his neck throughout the meal.

Sean sneaks out wondering what has the blue mutant so on edge. He makes his way to Alex's and Hank's room, grinning in triumph when he finds the door unlocked. He slides in taking a moment to look around the room he gasps when his eyes land on the beautiful woman laying in the middle of his best friend's bed. He walks slowly over, his dick hardening in his pants the closer he gets. His eyes darkening as he takes in the flushed skin of the blonde, her large breasts heaving as she gasps through the shudders racking her body from the vibrator moving in her slick core. "Jesus," he whispers. 

The blonde's eyes open at the noise, soft whines escaping around the gag as she starts to struggle against the bonds. "Oh don't worry I'll get you out of here." Sean smirks, "but not before I have a little taste of my own." He reaches his hands out grasping at the full bosom. He squeezes gently giving a moan of his own, as he gets a good feel. One hand slides down the blonde's body sneaking towards the girl’s hot core.

Alex tries to close his legs but is unsuccessful. 'Damn it Hank!' He thinks shaking his head back and forth trying to move anything in protest. Tears spring to the blonde's eyes as he realizes that his other best friend is practically going to rape him, and he's powerless to do anything.

Sean snatches his hand back when he sees tears sliding down the blonde's face. "Oh god I'm sorry, it’s just I thought, you know you're tied here, you must be a kinky girl and I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry." He whispers as he starts to back out of the room.

That’s when Hank appears in the doorway blocking the ginger's escape. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Hank growls, he then uses his mass to back Sean across the room away from the door.

Sean looks up scared at the other man. He frowns, face set firm as his chest pops out, "Who are you to ask me that? You're the one cheating on Alex!" he states finger pointing accusingly at the larger man.

Hank puts his face in his paw. "Is that what you really think? You think I would cheat on the best thing that's ever happened to me? Sean that is Alex you idiot! That's why he...she is in my room! He was hit by a spell from Wanda this morning and well you're seeing the results which I'd appreciate you forgot you ever saw especially since that's my boyfriend who's naked." Hank scolds most of his anger having left his body.

A deep red blush bleeds over the red head's skin matching the hair on his head perfectly. "Oh my god, I just.... I'M SO SORRY!" He yells as he run out of the room.

Hank buries his face in his hands before untying the blonde and dragging him into his arms. "I'm so sorry Alex." Hank whispers and pulls the gag from the other mutant's mouth before reaching to remove the vibrator. Hank notices a large wet stain on the sheets. "Jesus baby, how many times did you come?"

"I don't even know," the younger man whispers back." He touched me, oh god he's going to be scarred for life," the blonde chuckles as he moves into the other's touch.

Hank chuckles,” Well at least we'll have that over him for eternity." He laughs into the slender shoulder. "Next time remind me to lock the door." the scientist sighs. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine,” Alex grins, "you just should have locked the door when you're lover is tied up on your bed, have some courtesy." The blonde reaches his hands up and makes a grabby motion for the blue man to get closer. "Come on baby," Alex whispers huskily.

"Where are my manners?" Hank growls moving ravish his lover. 

Alex grins up at his lover as he goes for a kiss, and leans forward to give it to him. His tongue darts out to lick over his lover's blue lips, begging for entrance with a soft moan.

Alex's hands come up grasping at the man's shoulders, marveling over how much muscle is hidden under the fur. His tongue sliding over the sharp teeth, hissing as a slight cut forms on the sensitive appendage. The blonde whines, his lip coming out in a soft pout before his tongue slides out and over his lip, spreading the red liquid over them. 

The scientist stares at the glistening lips. Alex chuckles at the older mutant’s response, "I knew you had it in you, you're such a beast." The blonde digs his fingers into the hair pulling sharply, "My beast."

Hank roars at the pull of hair pushing Alex against the headboard even more to attack his neck, fully giving himself over to his more basic instincts.

The blonde leans forward nipping playfully at his lover’s lips. "Come on," he growls out as he presses his breasts up against the other man's chest, "You like them so much, play with them." the head flies back to let himself arch into the touch. Alex’s nerves feeling on fire as the man molests his breasts, the new body features being 10 times more sensitive then when he was a man. He opens his eyes when he feels a bit of licked fall onto the bouncing orbs.

Hank pulls away after an odd taste hits his tongue, and a drop of liquid moistens his fingers. "Alex?" the blue mutant questions his eyes furrowing as he looks down at the opaque liquid.

Alex blinks down at his breasts, eyes going wide as white liquid starts to leak from the nipples. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HANK! YOU SAID I WAS MALE!" The blonde yells, his hands going down to the globs squeezing them causing more milk to ooze out.

The blue man backs away the mood effectively ruined for the second time that day. "YOU ARE I SWEAR! I did every test in the book! You're male Alex.....I don't even know how.....unless....when the spell hit you it enhanced the mammary glands and caused....." Hank shudders at the thought, and looks at the blonde who’s continually squeezing the round globes. "Can you stop doing that?!" 

"I'm leaking, Hank. So no I'm not going to stop," the blonde hisses his fingers moving to pull at his now puffy nipples.

"Alex....you're not helping, it's just going to keep coming if you don't stop." Hank says grabbing the blonde's hands and pulling them away. 

The younger stops and blinks at the other man, almost close to tears, "Haaaaank," he whines, his lips pouting as he blinks up at the man. “I still need you to fuck me," he whispers huskily as he leans forward against the blue beast's chest.

Hank blanches a little as Alex presses the wet mounds to his own furry chest. "Alex.... you're.... like this.... I don't think, we should probably have you examined" Hank stammers.

Alex whimpers, "Oh come on, what’s the worst that can happen, we already did it, it’s not like that’s going to change anything." he rubs against the man harder, trying to rub his growing arousal against the scientists hardening member.

Hank groans, trying to keep Alex from pressing against him, but he can smell Alex's musk leaking off the other "man" and it's ruining his resolve. "Fuck!" the older man groans before pulling his lover roughly into his lap, nuzzling the two leaking tits in front of him.

The blonde whimpers as his arms wrap around the other man's head pushing him into his heaving bosom. His thin legs wrap around Hank's hips pulling him tightly against him.

"Christ Alex." Hank pants parting the blonde's legs and guiding his heavy cock into the tight entrance. He uses one giant pay to help support Alex's back and lets the other continue to tease more milk from the swollen bosom.

Alex widens his leg's sinking his pulsing wet core onto the other's stiff rod. He squirms and whines as he tries to fit all of the large member in his pulsing channel. His tits pressing out with each breath as he lowers himself down all the way.

Alex whines and squirms, with a pout as he tries to shove the other into him. His eyes going wide with need when the beast doesn't let him. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaank, neeeeeed you in me! Give me your fat beasty cock!" he shouts at the other man.

Hank pulls away to stare at Alex. "Really? Fat beasty cock, really?" Hank wonders just how many times the mood could possibly be killed in one day. "Maybe I should just tie you up again and leave you here?"

Alex pouts, "I'm sorry." He wraps his hands around his body, pushing his large breasts up as he turns his head away from his lover. "You know I say stupid things," he mutters.

Hank grabs the slender arms and pulls them away from Alex's breasts, before thrusting his hips up into the slick channel. "It wasn't stupid," Hank growls nipping at the pale throat, "You can call it whatever you want, as long as you know that you're mine, and mine alone." The scientist bites out with another hard thrust into his lover.

"Yours always yours," Alex gasps when they pull apart. His body grasping at the hard rod that thrusts deep inside him not wanting to let it go. He arches back showing off his still leaking breasts, his body naturally showing off the new assets.

Hank licks away the trail of liquid dripping into the valley between the blonde's assets. He then takes one into his mouth and sucks the nipple into a hard peak, before switching over the other one, not really minding the taste. Hank reaches the hand that's not balancing Alex between them and begins stroking the hard nub between Alex's folds.

Alex moans as his tits are abused, loving the feeling of them being emptied. He leans his head forward kissing the top of his lover's head as the scientist continues to thrust into his throbbing channel.

When Hank needs to breath he uses his fingers to continue his assault in the leaking globes. He looks up at Alex his breath hitching in his throat at the beautiful sight before him. The scientist keeps his brutal rhythm and continues to stroke and apply pressure to the bundle of nerves.

Alex bucks into the man's hands as his body spasms from the pressure of his nub. His mouth open wide soft gasps escaping as he comes closer to the fall. Alex whimpers and twists as his body stretches around the pulsating knot. He groans as he comes, milking the cock that’s locking itself inside him. The young blonde collapses against his lover, his hands clenching and unclenching in his fur. "God I love you," he whispers.

Hank wraps his lover tightly in his arms. "I love you too," he murmurs cradling the transformed body against his chest. "How many times have you come today just exactly?" the blue mutant questions wondering if they beat they're record. "There were the first 4 times, and then however many you had tied up, and then this one. Good Christ Alex...." he whispers in disbelief.

"God too many fucking times," Alex murmurs his head lolling to the side. "I feel like I'm going to die," he whines his lips pressing gently against the side of Hank's neck.

"You won't die. I could never allow that,” the blue mutant murmurs against the long locks. "Besides if you can't handle that then I'm afraid our sex life may be doomed."

"Yeah wouldn't want that, my body feels so sensitive though." He chuckles into the man's chest, "sleep now?"

"Mmm yes. I think you've just about run me dry," Hank says placing a tender kiss upon Alex's lips. "I love you Alex." he murmurs through a yawn, eyes drifting shut.

"Love ya too my big furry beast," the younger murmurs back.


End file.
